Heero's Date with Relena
by Ultimicia
Summary: This is the sequel to Duo's Date with Relena. This is what you've all been waiting for. It's bigger and better!!!


Heero's Date with Relena 

This is the sequel to Duo's Date with Relena if you read it. I hope you enjoy the sequel, and thanks for reading my fan fic!!! 

Heero: Let's meet at 7:00 o'clock at the... 

Relena (Interrupting): I pick the place please...um how about the mall 

Heero: Uh...okay 

Relena: Well bye 

Heero: C'ya later 

(Meanwhile...Duo and Wufei) 

Duo (Thinking): Man, how could that date with Relena have gone so bad... the toilet over flowing, the door was locked, and finger puppets... what in Deathscythe Hell was going on 

Duo (Thinking): It was as if someone was deliberately screwing up my date... I wonder if anyone knows if someone did screw up my date 

Duo: Hey Wufei 

Wufei: Yes Duo 

Duo: Do you know if anyone was messing with my date with Relena 

Wufei: Heero was asking about it 

Duo: Damnit 

Wufei: In fact, Heero is going on a date with Relena tonight at the mall 

Duo: Why that scrummy bummy little bastard 

Wufei (Thinking): What a weirdo 

Duo (Thinking): I've got to get revenge on Heero, so I'll screw up his date... Mwahahahahahahaha 

*6:55 PM* 

(Heero in his Gundam) 

Heero: Oh no... I'll never be able to make it to the mall by 7:00 PM if I walk 

Heero: I know... I'll just take my Gundam to the mall... I'm sure there's enough parking 

(Heero takes off to the mall in his Gundam) 

*7:00 PM* 

Relena: I wonder where Heero could be it's seven o'clock 

Relena: What is that 

(Heero lands his Gundam in the parking lot) 

Relena: It's Heero... Finally 

Heero: Sorry I'm late there was...uh...traffic 

Relena: Traffic huh... You were flying through the air 

Heero: Really... Would I lie to you 

Relena (Thinking): Yes 

Relena: I guess not 

Heero: Well let's go on in 

Relena: Are you going to pay for my car that you crushed 

Heero (Sarcastically): Sure I will 

Relena: Thanks 

(As they go in the mall) 

Duo (Thinking): You think your Gundams going to be safe there 

Duo: Police 

Police Officer: What is it 

Duo: Shouldn't that man get a ticket for parking over 50 spots 

Police Officer: Well I guess your right... I'll write it out right now 

Duo: Hehe thanks 

Police Officer: Hmmm I guess the total should be around 934 dollars 

Duo: Oh and don't forget to tow it too 

Police Officer: Oh yeah 

(Walkie Talkie) 

Police Officer: Ah breaker breaker you there breaker breaker come in 

Man: I read you loud and clear 

Police Officer: I've got a large object that need to be towed at the mall... send about 100 tow trucks 

Man: What did you say, 100 

Police Officer: Yeah it's a whopper of trouble 

Man: Okay 

Police Officer: Oh man, thank god my shift is over, now I've got to get back to the donut shop 

(Duo follows Heero into the mall) 

*7:05 PM* 

Heero: So Relena what would you like to do first 

Relena: Well I'm kind of hungry 

Heero: Okay let's grab some McDonald's food 

Relena (Thinking): Oh, how romantic 

Relena: How about we go some place with a bit more quality 

Heero: Oh so you want to go to Taco Bell 

Relena: No... I mean more fancy 

Heero: Okay, how about The Outback Steak House 

Relena: That's better 

Heero (Thinking): Man she's hard to please 

(Goes to the restaurant) 

Duo: Hmmm the Outback huh... Well I hope you enjoy your order Heero 

(Duo goes in the restaurant) 

*7:10 PM* 

Duo: Hehe I hope this whoopee cushion does the trick 

(Heero and Relena sit down) 

__Huge fart noise__ 

Heero: Excuse me 

Relena: COULDN't YOU HOLD IT HEERO 

Heero: I guess I just had to relieve some pressure 

Relena (Thinking): What a disgusting pig 

Waiter: Well what would you two like to have 

Relena: I would like the 1/4 pound hamburger 

Heero: I would like the Big Xtra 

Waiter: What Xtra 

Heero: Oh yeah... I forgot we didn't go to McDonalds 

Heero: Well then I'll have the lobster 

Waiter: Your order will be right out 

(Meanwhile in the cooking room) 

Duo: I'll get my revenge the same way Heero did, but 2 times 

Waiter: The two at table 3 will have the 1/4 pound hamburger and lobster 

Duo: Okay 

Duo: I hope Heero likes his lobster alive with a little rat poison 

*7:20 PM* 

Waiter: Here are your orders 

Relena: Looks good doesn't it Heero 

Heero: Yeah, but nothing compared to the Big Xtra 

Relena: Shhh... not in front of the waiter 

Waiter: I still heard that, and I still like McDonalds too, but their pay sucks 

Heero: See 

Relena: Just eat 

(Lobster tries to snap Heero in the face) 

Heero: Whoa... This one still alive... Oh well 

(Heero tears off arm of lobster and eats it) 

Relena: Disgusting 

Heero: What 

Relena: It was still alive Heero 

Heero: So 

Relena: IT'S RAW... DON'T YOU CARE 

Heero: No 

Relena: Well I'm done 

Heero: You haven't even taken a bite 

Relena: Check please 

Heero: I'm done too then 

Waiter: That will be 70 dollars 

Heero: What in Deathscythe Hell 

Relena: What did you say Heero 

Heero: It's another thing to say instead of god 

Relena: Oh... Okay 

Waiter: You heard me 70 dollars 

Heero: Man this is like 

(Taking a moment) 

Heero: 20 times as expensive as McDonalds 

Relena: I know what a rip 

Heero: Here you go 

Waiter: Wait, tip 

Heero: Yeah right after a raw lobster... You got to be kidding 

Waiter: Actually I wasn't 

(They walk out of the restaurant) 

*7:40 PM* 

Heero: So do you want to go see a movie 

Relena: Hmmm I don't know 

Heero: Why 

Relena: With Duo he was gone for half of the movie for some reason 

Heero: Don't worry 

Relena: Well okay 

(Go to movie theatre in mall and Duo follows at a distance) 

*7:45 PM* 

Heero: What movie do you want to see 

Relena: How about "The Dead Zone" 

Heero: Sounds good 

Relena: I would like to buy two tickets to "The Dead Zone" 

Ticket Lady: Oh sorry were sold out 

Relena: Oh man 

Heero: What did you say 

Ticket Lady: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH... You again 

Ticket Lady: Go on in for free 

Heero: Thank you 

Relena: You know here 

Heero: You could say that 

(Walk in the theatre and sit down) 

Duo: Hmmm... Let's have a little fun with the movie 

Duo: I would like to have one ticket to "The Dead Zone" 

Ticket Lady: Are you friends with those two 

Duo: Yes 

Ticket Lady: Go right in then 

Duo: Thanks 

(Duo goes in theatre) 

*7:50 PM* 

Duo: Hmmm lets see... Fist I'll go behind the movie screen and get my sweet revenge then I'll make finger puppets behind in the projector room 

(Duo goes behind the movie screen and the movie starts) 

Duo (Thinking): This is going to be good 

Speaker: Now starting "The world's Strongest" 

Duo: Damnit... Wrong movie 

Audience: Get out of there... Booooooooo Booooooooooo 

(Food and drinks fly at the stage) 

Duo: Got to get out of here 

(Duo runs out of the movie room) 

Duo: They went in "The Dead Zone" not "The Worlds Strongest" 

Duo: Oh well I'll just get revenge with the finger puppets 

Duo: Wait a sec he locked me in the bathroom too 

(Goes in projector room) 

Duo: Good there's no one here 

(In movie room) 

Heero: What a great movie 

Relena: Yeah I'll say 

Relena (Thinking): At least nothings gone wrong with this movie 

(Duo makes finger puppets on the screen) 

Relena: NOT AGAIN 

Heero: What the 

Relena: I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE 

Heero: Calm down 

(Staff breaks down door of projector room) 

Duo: Huh... Let go of me 

Staff: Get out of here punk 

Duo: Ok Ok 

(Meanwhile in movie room) 

Relena: There it's going again 

Heero (Thinking): Who could have done that... Oh well 

(After the movie) 

*9:35 PM* 

Relena: That was great 

Heero: Yeah 

Heero (Thinking): I feel sick 

Relena: Something wrong Heero 

Heero: Oh nothing... I'll be right back 

(Heero goes to the bathroom and Duo follows) 

Heero: I'm going to hurl... Eeegghghhhh 

(Duo locks the door) 

Duo: Hope you like a taste of your own medicine Heero 

(Heero flushes the toilet and it starts to over flow) 

Heero: Awww man it's over flowing 

Heero: Maybe if I put enough toilet paper on the floor it won't get too far 

(Heero put toilet paper on the floor and tries to open the door) 

Heero: Crap, its locked 

Heero: The toilet paper won't hold much longer 

Heero: Help help 

(Duo distracts the staff) 

Relena: What's taking so long 

Heero: Help help 

Heero: It's no use 

Heero: Is this the end... all that I've been through and I die by the hand of %^$# 

Heero: This sucks 

*9:55 PM* 

Heero: Nasty... I can't tread forever 

Relena: Hey you 

Staff Guy: Yes 

Relena: Can you open the bathroom and tell the man in there to hurry up 

Staff Guy: Sure 

(Staff man goes in the theatre and goes over to the door) 

Staff Guy: This is it I guess 

Staff Guy: What the... what is leaking from the door 

(Staff guy opens the door) 

(&$^% flows every where in the theatre) 

Heero: Ahhhhhhhh 

Relena: Ahhhhhhhhh 

(Everyone in the theatre is swept out the door) 

Heero: What a drag 

Relena: WHAT IS THIS... IT SMELLS SO BAD 

Heero: It's ^%#$ 

Relena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Heero: Let's get out of here 

Relena: Get away from me 

Heero: Okay bye 

Relena: BYE 

(Relena goes home and Heero goes to the parking lot) 

*10:00 PM* 

(A gang sees Heero walking to the parking lot and they get in his way) 

Gang Leader: Where do you think your going 

Heero: To the parking lot 

Gang Leader: Hand over the wallet buddy 

Heero: Yeah right punks 

Gang Leader: What did you call us 

Heero: You seven are just punks now get out of my way 

Gang Leader: Why you little 

(Heero socks him in the face) 

Gang Leader: Get him 

Heero: Only seven... Not even a work out 

(Heero beats up the gang) 

Heero: Run along punks 

Heero: Man I didn't even break a sweat 

(Heero arrives at the parking lot) 

*10:10 PM* 

Heero: Hmmm my Gundam is gone 

Police Officer: Hey are you the owner of the big whatever it is 

Heero: Yeah, where is it 

Police Officer: We towed it away and you got a 934-dollar ticket on top of that 

Heero: Crap 

Police Officer: You can pick it up a the impound station 

Heero: This sucks 

(The next day after filming Gundam Wing) 

Duo: Hey Heero 

Heero: What 

Duo: How did your date with Relena go 

Heero: Not very good 

(Heero socks Duo in the face) 

Duo: Ahh my nose 

Heero: You deserved it 

(Duo socks Heero in the face) 

Heero: Is that all you got 

(Heero knees Duo) 

Relena: Stop you two 

Heero and Duo: Huh 

Relena: You two were fighting over me 

Heero and Duo: Uh yeah 

Relena: Well you guys are both pigs and I'm going out with Trowa anyway 

Heero and Duo: What no way 

(Relena walks away) 

Heero: Want to mess with Trowa 

Duo: No lets leave them alone 

The End??? 


End file.
